


Pillow Talk

by Lavender_And_Basil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: """"""pillow talk"""""", Again, Angst, Hux is a little bit of a dick, M/M, Pillow Talk, and Kylo is :'(, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_And_Basil/pseuds/Lavender_And_Basil
Summary: Do you love me?





	

          “Do you love me?”

          Hux scoffed as he stood from the rumpled and sweat damp sheets. Still flushed red and slightly unstable from their _activities_ moments ago, he disappeared into the refresher. Behind him Kylo still lay dazed and only beginning to prom himself up on his forearms.

          “No Kylo,” he explained, as though talking to a child, “It's a mutually beneficial arrangement, ‘no strings attached’ I believe we're your exact words.”

          The General held out a slightly damp towel from the other room but it seemed to be unnoticed until it was flung into Kylo's face with a thwap. It had felt like the world had dropped out from under his feet. After months of building whatever their relationship was, only to find out it was meaningless to Hux felt unfair- almost like he had been cheated.

          Realistically actual love was out of the question, Kylo knew, but even in the afterglow it seemed to hurt more than it should.

          “I want the reports for your latest mission as soon as you return, Ren.”

_Already in back in full uniform. He's beat his record,_ Kylo mused, mournfully as he picked at the edges of the fraying towel that had dropped to his collarbone and looking like someone had killed his pet lothcat.

          "Don't expect me to clean you up Kylo, I trust you can handle that yourself.”

          And with a final, dramatic, sweep of his great coat, Hux was gone. Back to his quarters for a brandy and more work looking over the plans for Starkiller.

          Alone and hurt, Kylo curled onto his side, knees pressed to his chest. He felt young, like Ben- foolish. It wasn't but a few moments before the dark slithered back into his head and he drifted to sleep with promises of strength and greatness whispered into his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> It's four in the morning and I was so close to sleep but *surprise*


End file.
